Digimon Digital Savers
by FemmeHotshot
Summary: A young girl named Myu has two digimon tomakichis and she wishes Digimon would be real. What happens when she gets her wish? i know sucky Summary I might rewrite this after its all done. I OWN NOTHING EXEPT MY CHARACTERS!
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing exept for my OCS

**Digimon: Digital Savers**

**Prologue**

_**Myu's house**_

"Myu...Myu wake up sweetie." I groaned. "Dad why did you wake me up?" My dad always woke me up too early. "We have to move remember?" I groaned. Thats right, I was moving to a new city.I didnt wanna move, I really didnt, but I knew that I had to.

Once we got packed up, we were off. I looked down at my two Tomakichis. One holds a Koromon, the other, a Dorimon. Even though they are just data, I couldnt help but feel like they are really real. I was brought out of my thoughts when my step mother called my name."Your gonna like it here honey, your gonna make lots of friends." Riiight. No one likes a Digimon freak like me.

Uknown to me, I was gonan eat those words when I get into my new town.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing expept for my fanmade characters

**Digimon Digital Savers**

**Chapter 1: First day at the new school and new friends**

_**Ichoji High School**_

I was standing infront of my new school. I was so nervous that I brought my Tomakichis to school with me. I walked into the school and looked around. The halls were full with kids. I wasnt the social type so I stayed away from everyone else. I went to my classroom.

"Hello. You must be Myu correct?" asked the teacher and I nodded."You can sit anywhere you want." I went to the back corner and sat down."Alright class. Get out your text books and turn to page 123." We all did it and it was math...great.

When it came to be lunch time, I was sitting alone at a table. I had my two Tomakichis out on the table close to me and so was my digimon cards. I was fixing my goggles on my head. I had my goggles on like how all the leaders in the Digimon series had on their head.

"Excuse us." I looked up and saw five kids standing infront of me."Could we sit with you?" ask the boy with the blue hair and glasses and I just shruged."Sure I guess." The all sat down at the table I was sitting at.

"So...you like Digimon?" asked one of the girls."Er...yeah..." "We like Digimon too. Im Jacob. This is Darek, Mint, Debbie, and Dean." "Its nice to meet you all, Im Myu."

"So Myu, what digimon to you got?" asked Mint."I have a Koromon and a Dorimon." "A Dorimon? I heard thats the most rarest Digimon you could get!" exclaimed Dean. "So you wanna hang out after school?" asked Debbie. I thought for a moment. "Sure." "Great! Meet you outside near the lunch room." stated Jacob. "Ok."

The bell rang and we went our seperate ways. After school, I went to the place Jacob said that he and his friends would meet me. I saw them coming over.

"Hey Myu." "Hey guys." "Come on lets go play some soccer!" grinned Dean and the others just rolled their eyes.

I actually made friends on the first day, what else is gonna happen I wonder.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing exept my OCs

**Digimon Digital Savers**

**Chapter 2: We are WHERE?**

_**A month later, Public Park**_

I was sitting in a tree as i watched the others Play Soccer. Suddenly the weirdest thing happened. The sky changed. What I mean by change, I mean you could see earth in the sky like a mirror, well almost looked alike earth. I jumped down from the tree and landed on my feet as i looked up. The others came beside me and thats when realization hit me like a ton of bricks.

"The digital world!" The others looked at me. "That cant be though!" stated Darek. Suddenly a beam of light hit us and then everything went black.

_**Later**_

"Do you think she will wake up?" "Of course she will wake up Dorumon!" I groaned. "See? I told you! She is waking up!" Who does those voices belong to? "Hey Myu...Myu wakey wakey!" I slowly opened my eyes. I saw a purple furred creature with little bat wings on his back then I saw a black dinosaur with a red collar. I immidently jumped up.

"Hey Myu calm down, Its us!" stated the black dino happily."What do you mean and how do you know my name?" "We are the Digimon you raisedin the human world! I'm Dorumon that was your Dorimon." The black dino nodded. "And I am Shadowagumon who was your Korormon. Im the Digimon you made up." he stated.

I dug into my pockets and pulled what was my tomakichis out. One was a D-arc digivice and the other was a DATS digivice.

I heard someone comming and looked over. I saw Darek with a Veemon. Darek walked over at me. Soon, the others arrived with their Digimon.

"So we are in the digital world and we were the chosen kids?" I said and Dorumon nodded. Giumon was sitting down, playing with Terriermon while Byomon was talking to Lalamon.

Could this day get anymore eventful?


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing except my characters

**Digimon Digital Savers**

**Chapter 3: First fight! 2 vs 2**

_**File island**_

I couldnt believe it, we were in the digital world. It was night time already and we were in a cave. I was leaning against the wall of the cave with Shadowagumon's head laying on my lap sound asleep. Dorumon was asleep beside me, his tail behind me on my back.

"Hey Myu?" "Yes Dorumon?" "Do you got anything to eat?" "Sure do." I got my chips out and Shadowagumon shot up. "Food?" he asked excidedly. I nodded and handing him some food and we ate. Once we were done, I put the bag away but then I noticed something. "Uh...guys?" they groaned. "What?" asked Jacob. "Is it me or is there tremors?" "No, its not just you." said Mint.

Suddenly a purple and white digimon that had a drill nose and we bolted out of the cave and it followed us. I look at me D-arc and the info of the digimon came up.

"Drimogemon, a beast type digimon and a champian level. Its attacks are Iron Drill Spin, Crush Bone, and Mole's Claw." I groaned. Suddenly we felt the ground shake again and a sound of footsteps and we looked over. There was red dinosaur with green plates on his back. I looked at my D-arc again.

"Tryannomon, a dinosaur type digimon who is also champian level. Its attacks are Fire blast, slash claw, dino kick, and wild buster." "Great they are both champian level!" shouted Darek.

Shadowagumon and Dorumon looked at each other and nodded and ran up to the two digimon. The other digimon tried to help but couldnt because of them being low on energy. "Metal Cannon!" Dorumon shot at Drimogemon but did nothing to him. "Dark Pepper ball!" Shadowagumon shot a black flaming fireball from his mouth and hit Tryannomon but it did nothing to it. The two digimon beat mine easily. I gritted my teeth. I ran at Drimogemon.

I jumped and punched him and the surprising thing was, he fell over from my punch. I suddenlt felt a weird sensation as I landed. I look down at my hand only to find small redish particles flying around my hand. "What the..." I lookat my DATS Digivice.

"Well I should at least try it." I mumbled."DNA...Charge!" I hit the top of the digivice. Dorumon suddenly was engulfed by a light.

"Dorumon digivolve to...Dorugamon!" He still looked the same but now he had red claws, light stripes in his purple fur and full grown wings and he was bigger. Dorugamon slamed into Drimogemon. I ran over to Shadowagumon and knelt down infront of him.

"Are you alright boy?" Shadowagumon looked up at me."Yeah just fine." he replied.

"Myu look out!" I looked up and saw Tryannomon was about to use his Slash claw. I shut my eyes tightly, waiting for the claws to come crashing down on me.

"Shadowagumon digivolves to...Shadowgreymon!"

I opened my eyes and blink. A Greymon with blue skin, red stripes on his brown helmet thing, and red wristbands. He was in a handlock with the tryannomon. "Dorugamon, lets hurry and finish this!" "Just what I was thinking Shadowgreymon." They threw the digimon together.

"Power Metal!" "Dark Nova Burst!" The blast made the two digimon go sailing through the air and away from us. My Digimon De-digivolve. They ran over to me. "Did you see us?" exclaimed Dorumon and I nodded. Shadowagumon was rubbing his head against my side like a cat. I patted his head and we walked over to the others.

Guimon walked over to Shadowagumon and the started to play. Lalamon was talking to Byomon about the fight and Veemon was talking to Terriermon. Dorumon stayed by my side. "Hey guys, we should go now just in case." They nodded and we started on our journey.

00000000

I still suck at fight scenes heh oh well please review


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing exept my characters

**Digimon Digital Savers**

**Chapter 4: Veemon's strength**

_**On some cliff on File island**_

"Myu we are on the cliff out in the open. Are you sure this was a good idea?" asked Debbie and Myu nodded. "Digimon dont usually attack. They will if provoked though." she explained. "You really know alot bout digimon dont you." stated Mint. "Well yea, I love digimon, always have." she stated as she watched Dorumon play around with Shadowagumon and Lilamon was sitting on Mint's head. Byomon was standing beside Debbie. Darek was giving Veemon a pigyback ride. Guimon was talking to Jacob, and Terriermon was standing on Dean's head.

"I had these two since last year and they did level up but they never digivolved into a rookie or higher and now here we are and they are rookies."

"What bond do you have with them?" asked Mint. "Bond? Well...I dont know really." Myu stated as she stared at the sand below her feet. "My dad surprised me with them, saying that if I could take good care of them then I can have a real pet. Of course my mother-well step mother doesnt like that my dad got me them." "Your step mother?" asked Mint, surprised.

"My real mother left and my father married another woman. She hated how I acted and everything. She hated that I was a tomboy and tried to change me. She even tried to take those two away and I made sure she couldnt get them, I bring them everywhere with me."

"She really tried that?" Mint asked and Myu nodded.

Suddenly, the digimon stoped. "What is it Shadowagumon?" asked Myu. "I smell a Digimon." he stated. "You sure?" "Positive."

A large bellow fill the air and footsteps echo through the air. A giant, yellow, tortoise like creature was walking over and once he saw the group, he growled at them. Myu looked at her D-arc.

"He is Tortomon, a reptile like digimon and is a champian level. He really has an attitude when it comes to intruders coming into his terrortory. Its grand attack is Strong Carapace."

"Oh great, just what we need. A digimon who has a temper!" groaned Jacob. Myu gave him a look. "Ok, we can either run or fight." stated Myu. "Shadow and Dorumon is out of energy for digivolution." she said, using Shadowagumon's nickname.

Veemon jumped up. "I can try to defeat him." he said and most of the group shook their hands and Veemon looked up at Darek. "Ok fine." "Oi Darek." He looked at Myu and caught two cards that were thrown at him.

"Your gonna need him." she said simply. Darek nodded.

"Digimodify! Hyper speed activate!"

Veemon was now (sort of) a blur.

"Digimodify! Strength activate!"

"V-headbutt!" Veemon hit his target who seemingly got stung for a moment before stomping down on Veemon before kicking him away. "Oh no! Veemon!" shouted Darek worriedly. "Im fine!" stated Veemon.

Tortomon looked over at an easier target, Darek. He comes charging at him, surprising Darek.

"VEEMON!" Veemon looked over."No Darek!"

"Veemon digivolve to... Veedramon!"

Veedramon slammed into the Tortomon, making him go sliding back. The digimon got up and shot a spike at Veedramon but he jumped up and saw his openning to strike.

"V-Breath Arrow!"

The small beam hit its mark and it drove the Tortomon away.

Veedramon landed and de-digivolved into Veemon. Darek looked over at his digimon partner. "I thought you digivolved into Exveemon." "Well guess im not normal?" he said it more like a question then a statement.

"Come on guys its almost night soon, lets go see if there is any shelter." stated Myu and the others nodded and followed her lead.

00000000

The fight scene was actually a cameo (i think thats the word) to the actual battle in Digimon V-Tamer 01.

please review!


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing exept for my ocs

**Digimon Digital Savers**

**Chapter 5: Guilmon's fire power!**

_**A rocky plain on File Island**_

The digitamers were walking with their digimon in the rocky plains. Myu was in the lead and the others followed. Shadowagumon and Dorumon was right beside her. The others were following. Byomon was flying beside Debbie. Terriermon was on Dean's head. Lalamon was flying beside Mint. Darek was holding Veemon, and Guilmon was walking alongside Jacob.

Jacob looked around the rocky area. He had a bad feeling but didnt voice it. Guilmon looked up at Jacob and tilt his head. "Are you ok Jacob?" he asked his partner. Jacob looked down at him. "Yeah, im alright Guilmon." he reasured his digimon.

Guilmon wasnt buying it but left the subject alone for the mean time. Suddenly, the ground started to shake. They all stopped and looked around.

A dinosaur like digimon cam smashing out of a clutch of rocks. Mint yelped.

"What is that?" she squeaked in fear. Myu looked down at her D-arc.

" Its Monochromon, a dinosaur type digimon. We better be careful or its horn strike will crush its opponents with its horn." Myu stated. "Here it comes!" They managed to jump out of the way of Monochromon's charge. It looked over and spotted Jacob and Guimon who was away. from the group and started to charge at them.

Guilmon saw it comming and tried to stop him.

"Pyro Sphere!"

The fireball hit its target but it had no effect.

"Horn strike!"

The attack hit Guimon dead on as he slamed into a rock. "No Guilmon!" shouted Jacob. "You have to get up Guimon!" he shouted. "Guilmon!" a light suddenly shown from his D-arc and Guilmon started to glow.

"Guilmon digivolve to...Blackgrowlmon!"

Black...Growlmon?" Jacob asked himself. Blackgrowlmon stared down Monochromon who charged again. The blades on Blackgrowlmon's arms starts to glow and spark.

"Plasma Blade!" the blade made contact and Monochromon was pushed and onto its back. It managed to get onto its four legs and ran off. Blackgrowlmon then dedigivolved back into Guilmon.

"Guimon, why did you turn into Blackgrowlmon?" asked Shadowagumon. "I dont know really, I just did." He stated.

"Guys, I think we should go before he comes back." stated Darek and they went on their way again.

**0000000000**

I dont think im getting better at this but hey only time shall tell.

please review!


End file.
